echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Academy
The Academy system eases game play for new players in addition to creating a method for long-term clan expansion. Clans level 5 and above may create an Academy. Any character, level 39 or below, who has not yet joined a clan and has not yet completed the second class transfer may join an Academy. The maximum number of members in an Academy is 20. The clan leader can create an Academy through NPCs who are in charge of clan-related activities (a High Priest, Grand Master, etc.). Organizational Structure The organizational structure of the units are as followsLineage II Official Site - Clans, Allies, & Manors: Benefits and Withdrawal of Academy Members When an Academy member completes his/her second class transfer, the member will receive a commemorative item. The Grand Master NPC of the member’s own class will award the commemorative item automatically upon the completion of the second class transfer. The member is then automatically withdrawn from the Academy, and will not receive a penalty for re-joining a clan. Academy Members’ Rights An Academy member’s clan name is the same as the main clan name, but is displayed in yellow. Academy members may use clan chat (@) and alliance chat ($). By default, Academy members may use the clan hall and castle owned by the clan just like any other clan member. However, the clan leader does have the option to set it up so that Academy members may not use them. Academy members may use the clan warehouse and clan bulletin board just like any other clan member. However, the clan leader does have the option to set it up so that Academy members may not use them. The rights below cannot be bestowed upon Academy members: * Join a clan or be dismissed * Title management, crest management, master management, level management, bulletin board administration * Clan war, right to dismiss, set functions * Auction, manage taxes, attack/defend registration, mercenary management When in a clan war or a siege with Academy members: * Experience penalties apply even when killed by opposing members of a clan in a mutual war. * Academy members cannot see an enemy mark displayed on the opposing clan members’ character name. * Academy members have no relationship during a clan war or siege war. Sponsors Academy members who have a sponsor have their names displayed in yellow, but the names of those without sponsors are displayed in white. Clan members who have master management rights may appoint other clan members as sponsors for Academy members. Alert messages indicating their logged in status will be displayed for Academy members and their sponsors. Clan members who have master management rights may dissolve the relationship between an Academy member and their sponsor. Related Quests Academy members can acquire a D-grade armor set through one of two quests (To Lead and Be Led and The Leader and The Follower that may be conducted with ordinary clan members. Only Academy members and graduates of an Academy may wear the armor set acquired through this quest. When withdrawing from an Academy, after acquiring the armor set, the armor will be unequipped automatically. This was changed in the Chaotic Throne: The Kamael update. Prior to this update, players could join an Academy, don the armor, and then leave and be able to wear it so long as they did not take it off or equip a different set of armor (whereupon the Academy armor could not be re-equipped as they were not in an Academy). The update was intended to correct and stop abuse by players who would be able to get relatively good gear inexpensively. References Category:Gameplay